The invention relates generally to lawn mowers, and particularly relates to riding and walk-behind mowers. One aspect of the invention particularly relates to the use of a device which causes the lawn mower to stop cutting and/or moving, when the lawn mower contacts a foreign object when in reverse.
Lawn mowers are well known. Reference is made to the many Snapper and other lawn mowers on the market.
Although such configurations include advantages, there is always room for improvement.
Therefore it may be seen that there is a need in the art for an improved lawn or other vegetation cutting device.
The present invention provides lawn mower features as set forth below.
Generally described, the present invention overcomes deficiencies in the art by providing an apparatus which disables the cutting blade and/or drivetrain of a lawn mower when a foreign object is contacted.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved lawn mower which has improved operating features.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved lawn mower which has improved operating features when in reverse.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved lawn mower which has improved operating features when cutting in reverse.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved lawn mower which has improved operating features when cutting in reverse near obstacles.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved lawn mower which has improved operating features when cutting in reverse in high grass or other vegetation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved lawn mower having features which make it easy to operate.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.